


I'll Be the Cure

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey and Ben are neighbors as well as running partners. They're also secretly in love with each other. Rey injures her knee, and Ben drops everything to take care of her.





	I'll Be the Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).

> Trixie, this is for you! Hope it helps you feel just a bit better.

Ben is a great running partner. Despite his legs being quite a bit longer than hers, Rey suspects he keeps pace with her so she doesn’t get left behind. She’s fast—always has been—but his natural height and leg length has to be able to propel him to speeds she can't reach. Yet he never leaves her in the dust, sometimes letting her overtake him and then doing this cute little speed up jog.

It’s no wonder she’s in love with him.

Now if only she could work up the courage to tell him. Ben moved in about two years ago, having bought the house from his parents when they wanted to sell it and retire somewhere warmer. They visit on occasion and absolutely love Rey. 

Rey inherited the house from her grandfather, which was odd because until the lawyers found her, she wasn’t even aware she had a grandfather. She accepted it thinking she’d fix it up and sell it—make some money off the old coot who couldn’t be bothered to find his granddaughter and rescue her from foster care. But then Ben moved in. 

Their relationship was contentious at first. He’d yell at her for her bushes growing over the fence and other pointless things, but then they nursed a baby bird back to health together after it fell out of her tree into his yard. After that, they became friends.

A year ago, Ben started training for the local marathon. Rey had a 5k with her work coming up, so she decided to join him. They’ve been running together ever since.

Until today—when Rey unceremoniously steps on a random rock and goes down hard, right on her knee. “Bloody hell!” she screams as she hits the pavement, searing pain coursing through her kneecap and down her leg.

“Fuck. Rey! Are you alright?” Ben jogs back to where she is now sprawled on the road, grabbing at her quickly swelling knee.

She blinks back the tears that are threatening at the corners of her eyes and feels five years old again, about to cry over a boo-boo. “Yeah, I think so…? Let me see if I can—”

She reaches up and Ben gives her his hand to pull her to standing, but as she rises, the pain intensifies and she screams out. He leaps into action. “Oh god, Rey. You shouldn’t be walking.”

It’s ridiculous how easy it is for him to sweep her up into his arms, like he’s been doing this forever—like she was made to fit there. And her knee—it still really fucking hurts but—somehow it hurts less? Or rather Ben’s warmth and his insane biceps keep her distracted long enough to not think about the pain. 

He carries her the entire mile all the way back to her house.

Ben sets her up on the couch with plenty of pillows and gets an ice pack to place on her knee. He’s worked in a doctor’s office before and though he himself is not a doctor, Rey always trusts his medical advice. So when he very gingerly inspects it and says nothing is broken, she’s relieved.

“You’ll need to rest for a few days, though.” He sounds very serious, and she starts to deflate thinking about this couch being her sickbed for the next few days.

Tomorrow is Friday, so she can easily call off and take the weekend to recuperate. It’s just… not ideal. She tells him so.

“Yeah, but I’ll be here.”

“That’s very sweet, Ben, but you don’t have to—”

“I know,” he’s quick to cut her off. “But I want to. I’ll grab some things from my place and be here all weekend.”

* * *

And he is. No sooner has Rey woken up on Friday morning, her knee propped up on two pillows, than Ben comes in with a tray that has a full English breakfast on it. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks at him flabbergasted as she scoots up to sit and receive his lush offering. 

“You  _ made _ this?” Everything looks right, even the black pudding.

“I mean, I had to google some of it, and visit a specialty shop, but yeah. Pretty much.” He rubs the back of his neck after setting the tray across her lap.

“Where did you get this standing tray?”

“Oh, it was my mom’s, or my grandma’s. Not sure.”

“Ben, thank you.” She reaches up for his hand and he places it in hers. She squeezes it gently, thinking she couldn’t possibly love him more than she does in this moment. But she doesn’t want to ruin it by fucking up their friendship, so she leaves it at that.

“And your tea has just a splash of milk with one sugar. Is that right?”

“It’s absolutely perfect.”

He smiles then as he leaves her to eat in peace. She really wishes he would’ve stayed.

* * *

He comes back when she’s done eating to carry her down to the couch. He has resolutely refused to let her walk anywhere but to the bathroom, and even then he walks her right to the door. She thinks it’s a bit much, but secretly she’s loving it. She can’t remember the last time someone took such good care of her—maybe no one ever has.

By the time Saturday rolls around, Rey needs a shower. Only, she doesn’t think she can stand for that long. She and Ben are watching cartoons in the living room so she voices this concern. His eyes widen and she sees something flicker there before he speaks. 

“I’m not sure how you feel about it, but—if it’s okay, I could… help you… bathe, that is.” He’s staring at his very large feet, avoiding her gaze.

“Ben—”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble, I mean, I’ve given sponge baths before. I would be very respectful and not even look at anything.” Only after finishing this sentence does he raise his eyes to hers.

She has wanted him for so long, and something inside her chest constricts at how sincere he’s being. He only wants to help, so she stops letting her brain get in the way. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Help me take a bath, please.”

He carries her up the stairs to the master bathroom and places her near the tub. “Do you need help undressing?”

“I think I can do it myself, I’ll just need you nearby to lean on and help me get in.”

He nods and moves to regulate the water as she pulls her shirt up over her head. She’s not wearing a bra, so all that’s left is her sweatpants and underwear. It’s somewhat easy to pull them down, but then she has trouble stepping out of them and has to place her hand on his back for stability.

“Rey—” he turns around just in time to grab her arms so she doesn’t fall over.

Then he’s staring at her naked body, and she knows he said he’d be respectful, but dammit she  _ wants _ him to look, wants him to desire her like she desires him. “Ben,” she breathes, unsure of what to say next.

He shakes his head, color rushing to his cheeks and blinks, averting his eyes. He just _has_ to be a gentleman about this. Looking down the whole time, he wordlessly helps her into the tub. The water is perfectly hot, just enough to be relaxing. He eases her down into the water, eyes drifting briefly over her breasts once more before looking away.

“Do you want me to wash your back before I go?”

She looks up at him, concern and something else swimming in his dark brown eyes. “I thought you were going to stay?”

“Well, I thought I could wait on the other side of the door if you needed me—”

“You said you’d help me bathe.” She puts as much poutiness into her voice as she can muster.

He sighs and rakes a hand through his wavy locks. God, she loves his hair. “Fine.”

He starts with her hair, and Rey never thought her scalp was an erogenous zone, but with his fingers massaging the shampoo in, it’s—yeah, it’s good. She lets out an involuntary moan and his hands still momentarily before working the rest in. He gently rinses it out before putting an ample amount of conditioner in. Then, he’s grabbing the comb from her counter.

“The best time to comb your hair is when you have conditioner in it—then you don’t have to do it after.” She wants to laugh at his hair tips, wondering how he can be so calm and collected while she’s stark naked.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

While her hair is conditioning, he lathers up the loofah and starts on her back. To Rey, it feels like heaven—no one has washed her back since she was a little girl, and it’s always hard to reach that spot right between her shoulder blades. But Ben is thorough, and she makes another noise of contentment.

“Okay, I think you can get the rest?” He looks pained, as if he can’t wait to be out of the bathroom.

“You mean, you don’t want to do my front?” She’s never been this bold, but she is feeling quite relaxed and it just slips out as she leans backward a little, drawing attention to her breasts.

“Rey, I—” he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. He’s staring. “God, you’re perfect.”

“What?” she whispers, almost afraid that if he repeats it, it won’t be what she thinks she heard.

“Please let me go in the other room.” He moves his mouth a little, deciding what to say. “I have the worst boner of my life right now, and I know I said I’d be respectful, but you can’t just—”

He’s stopped short when she grabs his hand and places it on her naked breast. “Ben, I  _ want _ you to touch me. I’ve wanted that for ages. I’ve wanted  _ you _ for ages, and I’m sorry it took me injuring myself to tell you, but—”

It’s his turn to cut her off as he lunges forward, capturing her lips in wet kiss. It’s awkward as he’s crouched beside the tub and she’s inside the tub, but Rey doesn’t care. It’s the best first kiss of her life, his hands fumbling over her slippery body and hers coming up to tangle in his hair, getting it wet.

When they finally break apart, he rests his forehead against hers for a moment. Then, heat in his eyes, he asks, “Want me to finish bathing you?”

She flashes him a wicked grin. “Absolutely.”

He takes his time, scrubbing the loofah over her body, especially over her breasts. Eventually the loofah falls into the water and he takes over with his hands. Rey sighs, moans, and nearly purrs from the way he works her over. When his hand dips below the surface and between her legs, he finds her more than ready for him.

Ben’s fingers pump into her slowly, his thumb circling her clit and Rey bucks her hips against his hand. It doesn’t take long until she’s gasping, gripping the edge of the tub as she comes around his fingers. He then rinses her with fresh water and wraps her in a fluffy towel before carrying her back to the bed.

"How's your knee?" he asks while he arranges her on the mattress, taking care to prop it up again under a couple pillows.

"It's feeling much better."

"So it's okay if I... you know."

"Ben, if you're not going to fuck me, you need to leave now."

That's the only invitation he needs before he's crawling over her, watching his every move so as not to hurt her leg. He quickly rids himself of clothes and Rey's breath catches when she sees his hard cock for the first time, truly proportional to the rest of him. She's still dripping and ready for him when he slides in, and it is sheer bliss, their bodies connected in this way. She's already looking forward to when he doesn't have to be so careful with her.

He moves slowly and she revels in the glorious friction of his thrusts, fingers running up and down his arms. "I've been dreaming of this for a long time," she murmurs.

"You have no idea, Rey. How much I've wanted you," he nearly grunts this in her ear as he drives into her.

Her fingers curl into his back muscles and she feels the shivers down her spine that mean she's close again. She's thankful for her IUD as she whispers, "Come inside me, Ben."

He groans and brings his fingers back to her clit, stroking her to a quick climax. Rey moans as her muscles squeeze him tight, urging his release. Ben gives a few last thrusts before gripping her hips tight as he spills into her. He mumbles, "I love you," against her hairline as he places a gentle kiss there.

"I love you, too," she says as he slides out and collapses next to her.

He’s curled up beside her on the bed, one arm thrown possessively over her middle, just gazing at her. They're both still naked and Rey sighs, feeling like everything is finally in place. She can’t believe it’s taken them this long to admit their feelings when it clearly feels so right.

“Let me know if you need anything,” he whispers softly, a brief yawn slipping past his lips.

“Stay with me?” she asks.

“Sure. How long?”

“Forever.”

So he does. 


End file.
